bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Heights
BioShock The tenth location visited in the game, Olympus Heights was where the upper class of Rapture had their apartments and work places. When Jack arrives at Olympus Heights, it is revealed that not even the wealthiest were safe from the chaos that ensued in Rapture from the civil war and Atlas's attacks. The entire tram system, just as in Apollo Square, was entirely destroyed and slightly flooded. The Mercury Suites are all in decay (except for, and not coincidentally, Fontaine's home): Tennenbaum's home was raided by Fontaine, Dr. Suchong's home was flooded and many of his confidential plans were destroyed; Culpepper already had been murdered by Captain Sullivan out of suspicion, and Cohen had locked himself in his room (just as in Fort Frolic) with his growing insanity. This destruction shows how every citizen, regardless of class and power, was affected drastically by the war and drawbacks of the plasmids. History waltzing in Cohen's apartment.]] Olympus Heights was an area, which, similar to Apollo Square, contained a central route of tram transportation. As opposed to other areas in Rapture, Olympus Heights probably did not have a bathysphere station (or it was destroyed by the time Jack arrived) due to its isolated prestigious location from the middle and lower classes. The Bistro Square, which juxtaposed by the entrance of Apollo Square, is located in the center of the area and features a fancy snack bar with some of the most expensive drinks. Olympus Heights also houses the Mercury Suites, which are the most luxurious and expensive apartments in Rapture, belonging to only the most successful workers and residents. The homes are owned by two in the scientific field: Bridgette Tenenbaum (who made a scientific revolution through her discovery of ADAM) and Dr. Suchong (a high-profile scientist who also began to work on the plasmids, and later on the Little Sisters and construction of Big Daddies). Another two are owned by two in the entertainment business: Sander Cohen (the head of Fort Frolic and a huge show presenter) and Anna Culpepper (a famous actress/performer). The largest and tallest apartment is owned by Frank Fontaine (who became wealthy off smuggling, fabricating plasmids, founding institutions, and more). Map New Discoveries Single use events *There are 2 Little Sisters *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Clever Inventor *Electric Flesh 2 Audio Diaries * Dr. Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square * Dr. Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in south room * Dr. Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in southern most room * Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's Apartment on corner table in room next to security camera (music sheets on floor) * Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites go up the stairs in the main square to the 3rd floor, near U-Invent machine on the walkway (says elevator code is 5744) * Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Fontaine's Apartment after the big hall, go up the stairs and turn right, go into room, on coffee table near cigars Walkthrough Tenenbaum's Safe House * Your weapons and plasmids are disabled, but you can pick things up. * A First Aid Kit ("FAK") is right beside you. * Snacks are laying around the area. * EVE is to your left when walking through the downstairs area. * A crate is on the other side. * Some cash is on one of the bunks. * Don't go upstairs until a Little Sister says: "Come with me." * Upstairs: a lockbox with components is in a corner. * Follow the Little Sister to a door to... Olympus Heights Sewers * Cross the sewer and walk along the wall to a crate with cash. * Cross over at the end and pick up the Gate Crank. * An auto-hack tool is in a lockbox. Coffee, chips, and a lockbox are nearby. * Walk back to the Gate Crank Socket and do the obvious. * Fontaine says your Health capacity will be reduced little by little. * Hopefully, you have been buying all the Health Upgrades as you went. * Whatever you start with, it will never completely run out. * You come up in... Street #1 * Splicers are going to be a lot tougher in Olympus Heights. * Turn right, walk to the street, look left for a frag on the ground. * Before you get it, look left further down for two splicers. * Incendiary Bolts are a good choice. Be sure to zoom in. * Walk down to them and do the usual looting. * Go left to the fire and look right. * Safe: Very Hard. 4 Electric Buck, 98 napalm, 2 First Aid Kits ("FAKs") * If you left an Automatic Hack Tool in the lockbox, go back for it. * A Big Daddy and Little Sister will come by. Take photos, but don't kill. * Easier prey lie ahead. Building #1 *Enter the door on the right and run straight to the wall. *A turret is inside. Hack it. *A Security Camera is off to the right, so back out the way you came. *Enter from the right, stop, look over at the camera. *Wait for a Nitro Splicer to appear near the camera. *Hit him with an Incendiary Bolt and move to the left of the front area. *The splicer should come after you if your shot didn't kill him. *When your hacked turret starts firing, come back out and help. *Go back in and hack the Security Camera and the Health Station. *Go through the left side of the bar; pick up cash, recording: "Mozart Of Genetics" *At edge of next doorway, set a decoy down the hall. *When the turret starts firing, run out and hack it. *Run back into the bar until things settle down. *An ammo machine (Very Hard) has 3 proximity mines. *Exit the bar by the Security Camera and continue to the left. *A Circus of Values ("CoV"): Very Hard. Prox.mines and hack tools. *Kill the Big Daddy *Visit the Gatherer's Garden. **Great stuff: Health Upgrade, Incinerate 3, Hacking Expert 2, Elec.Bolt 3. **If you have been investing wisely, you can get all of these. *Follow the arrow to... Street #2 * A "corpse" is against a pole in the middle. * Use Telekinesis ("TK") to fetch his body. * When it doesn't come, zoom in and put an I-Bolt to his head. * Advance to the pole to loot him. Something blinks further down right. * Use TK to fetch a crossbow (4 bolts). * Something blinks way down left. Fetch the Electric Buck. * You can fetch a few more things (more Electric Buck) if you wish. * A railway carriage on the left with EVE, liq.nitro, cash and snacks. * Continue down to the U-Invent, which has lots of goodies. * Get your Target Dummy ready because tough splicers await at the entry to... Mercury Suites *A Security Camera (Medium-) is to the left of the entry. *You will see a Big Daddy and Little Sister when you enter. *If you wanted anything you couldn't afford at the last Gatherer's Garden, *now is the time to return to get it. Soon you will not be able to. *Hack the Security Camera. *Around the corner is a Power To The People with napalm in front of it. *Further in front of it is a corpse with a grenade launcher (1 frag). *Facing the back wall, go to the left to... *Suchong's Apartment: **Room to left: Leadhead behind sandbags. Recording "Fontaine's Human Jukebox" **Room to right: Thuggish, corpses with cash. **Flooded room: "Mind Control Antidote", Clever Inventor tonic, crates. **When you try to exit the apartment, an RPG turret to the right gets you. **To hack it without losing health: (Stop reading to figure it out yourself.) ***Approach the door from right until it opens. ***Set a Target Dummy in the doorway and bring up a weapon. ***Time your exit for right after an RPG whizzes through. ***Run straight out to left side of wall ahead. ***A splicer will be around somewhere. Kill him. ***Turn around and put another Target Dummy by Suchong's door. ***Run around the left side of the wall and hack the turret. * Culpepper's Apartment: **A security camera is in a hall to the left. **After hacking it, run to the other side of the room and **put a Target Dummy in front of it for the 2 splicers. **In the room is a recording: "Artist Woman". **Go to the right of the camera and loot. **(Don't miss the FAK up in a cabinet.) **Upstairs in a flooded room: EVE and a FAK on sofa. **Steamer trunk has components. Corpse in tub has ~$32. **Exit apartment and head left to ... *Cohen's Apartment: **If you didn't kill Cohen at Fort Frolic, now's your chance. **Room to the left: splicer playing dead, liq.nitrogen, napalm. **Room to the right is a kitchen. Just some food, coffee. **Door to the right is locked. Cohen is upstairs. Prox.mine it. **Put rest of your proximity mines on the steps down to dance room. **Move to room at right and napalm the dancers. **Move back into the corner and wait. **When he's blown up, take a picture of him. **His corpse has good loot, including his key. **Go upstairs and loot: 2 frags, ammo, 2 FAKs in bathroom. **Visit the Power To The People machine. **Downstairs: Elec. buck, FAK, ammo. **Exit and go... *Up The Ramp: **Get off at the 2nd floor and turn left. **A Nitro Splicer is coming from the left walkway. **The most efficient way to kill him is to run up close to him. **From point blank range, start shooting auto anti-personnel rounds. **About a dozen rounds will do him in. *Apartment On Opposite Side: **A family is dead in the living room, a bottle of poison on the table. EVE on desk to left. **Behind a bed in back is a safe: Medium+, ammo, $68, 2 brass tubes. **Bathroom (trapped): EVE, film, FAK *Ramp Up To 3rd Floor: **A Security Camera detects you when you reach the 3rd floor. **Liquid Nitrogen will freeze it so that you can get to it. **Turn right and go to end of hall: 2 frags and ammo in hole in wall. **Continue down hall. *Unmarked appartment has very little besides 3 tough splicers. Skip it. *"Corpse" on floor just past apartment is not dead. *An Incendiary Bolt to the head does her in for real. *Continue to U-Invent and on to film, recording: "Fontaine's Breakup". *This recording has the code to the Fontaine's elevator lock. *Continue to large hole in wall, which is... *Tenenbaum's Apartment: **Health Station, EVE, FAK to right. **Go through 2 rooms, turn right, past stairs to room with splicer. **Room has cash, EVE, proximity mine, FAK up high. **Go back and down the stairs to flooded rooms. **Room to right of door has a turret machine gun in back. **Safe: Very Hard, 2 Alcohol, $55, 6 I-Bolts. **Door has lock on it. Splicer with gun waits on other side. ***Stay in the room with the hacked turret, in the corner left of doorway. ***Shoot the lock. She will come in looking for you. ***If you have Natural Camouflage, all she'll see is the turret. * Go back to first floor and the elevator to ... * Fontaine's Penthouse: **Code to elevator: 5744 (from earlier recording). **The trip to the penthouse door is very tricky. **Here is one possible strategy: ***Stay in elevator until you see splicer on right walking away. ***Get crossbow ready with I-Bolts. ***Get out, move to the left walkway, and back up into a nook. ***Look right and note the Bot Shutdown Station. ***You should only need it if you don't have Target Dummy. ***Wait for splicer to show up at far end of the walkway. ***Zoom in for a head shot and kill him when he's close enough. ***Inch over to the left until you see a splicer at far end. ***A middle shot will kill him without hurting the turret. ***Move back to the elevator and walk to the big rock. ***Set a Dummy Target out to right for turret and Security Camera. ***Move around left side of rock, hack turret, run to wall left of door. ***Watch for a splicer and help the turret kill her. ***Hack the Security Camera. * Go inside to room on right. Recording: "Sad Sap" *Go up the stairs on the left, through the bedroom to the study. *Go out the other door, cross the walkway, get out Electrobolt. *A turret is behind the bar to the right. *You'll have to zap it and run around the bar to hack it. *Safe: Very Hard. Liquid Nitrogen, 2 EVEs, about $37. *Go back to study: Electric Flesh 2 tonic, napalm, Lot 192. *Go back downstairs. Watch for splicers (may be none on Medium Skill). *As soon as the front door opens, a Nitro Splicer attacks. *Since you cannot rely on Telekinesis anymore, have frags ready. *Keep firing frags and backing up until splicers are all done. *Alternatively, set Cyclone Traps and Trap Bolts before going in. *A splicer-bot pair will be at the far end by the elevator. *Easiest kill is to shoot a trap bolt line right in front of him. *Loot all around and take elevator back down. *Wait for any excitement to die down, loot all around the room. *Follow the arrow back out to Street #2 and back to... Building #1 * Splicers are around, including a Nitro, but can be avoided. * A CoV machine is to your left when you enter. * Keep going left to the bulkhead to Apollo Square Trivia * When searching the 'Abandoned Apartment', the deceased family gathered together appears to have died peacefully. However, if you examine the jar on the coffee table, the label on it is inscribed with a 'skull and crossbones'. Thus, showing that the once happy family who lay before you reverted to their unfortunate last resort to escape the spreading chaos on Rapture. Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Olympus Heights Category:BioShock